Camping with the enemies
by Scepter4Homrakidfan
Summary: When the two clans are sent on a Summer camp by the gold and silver king to ease tension and make peace… Will all of them cooperate? Or will they raise hell? Yaoi alert! and bits of lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: K Project Fantasy**

**Pairings: Mostly Sarumisa and Mikorei (so yeah, this is yaoi)**

**Warnings: **

**Might be rated M later on but the first chapter is rated T**

**Might not follow the whole series**

**This is my first fan fiction on print so bear with me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own K but if I do yaoi couples are definitely in and Mikoto and Tatara will still be alive.**

**Summary: When the two clans are sent on a Summer camp by the gold and silver king to ease tension and make peace… Will all of them cooperate? Or will they raise hell?**

**I haven't edited it cuz I have no time so sorry for any mistakes.**

"We received a letter from the Gold and Silver kings today" Izumo waved an expensive looking letter at the Homra bunch.

"Is it some kind of party?" Shohei said excitedly.

"Probably it is some stuffy suit party with boring looking chicks" Chitose mumbled.

"Or Yata got his butt kicked again" Bando sniggered.

"Fuck you Bando! You wanna taste some ass kicking? I will kick that dirty ass of yours to outer space so that you fucking die there!" Yata pounced on a frightened looking Bando with talons..oops claws.. outstretched.

"Arghh… Mommy" Bando wailed when Yata punched him over and over again.

Izumo sighed and looked at an amused Anna who seems to be looking at her red marbles that have been swirling around for some time.

"Tell them Mr. Izumo" Anna said softly, looking at a now awake Mikoto.

"It's a Friendship camp. It is to ease the tension among the blue and red clans and make so the letter says."

"That's bullshit!" Yata slumped himself on a high chair and scratched the bar table absently.

"Well, I don't like it either but we better start packing tomorrow… Hei Yata.. WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY TABLE!"Izumo fumed, steam rising from his ears.

"Oh fuck I'm screwed..." Yata yelped when Izumo gripped his shirt and raised a fist in front of his face.

No one noticed that Mikoto is staring out of the window with a wistful expression among the chaos.

"Munakata" he mumbled.

Back at Scepter 4, the blue king ReisiMunakata is trying to keep his cool.

"A Friendship camp you say? For what purpose is this camp?" Reisi's slender fingers hovered over an incomplete puzzle piece.

"I do not know sir, but the Gold and Silver King are adamant that everyone should show up"

"Typical of the Silver king. But the Gold King? I am very surprised. I thought he was the sort of type who isn't into friendship matters, considering his hostility when we last meet" Reisi pressed a finger on the tip of his glasses.

"I do not know sir. Shall we help you to pack?"

"There is no need. You are dismissed Awashima"

"Alright sir" she bowed and left, a flush tingling her cheeks.

_What in the world are those two kings planning? I have a bad feeling about this._

As the two clans met at the bus terminal, no one was glad that they have to sit in the same bus together.

"Why must we be stuck with those ruffians?" Daiki sighed to see a pissed Yata yelling at Kamamoto not to eat all the snacks.

"You PIG! Save some for us selfish jerk!" Yata yelled, slamming his foot on the bus steps.

"But Yata…. There are plenty of them in the purple luggage"

"I told you to pack necessities and you packed snacks?!" Izumo shouted in anger.

"Ahhhhh…. Mr. Izumo… I…" Kamamoto stammered.

"Don't pester me for extra underwear later… Stupid, stupid boys…." Izumo fumed.

After one hour wasted on calming everyone down, especially Homra, Reisi finally rested at the back with Awashima on his right, facing the window.

The bus was like a wave of blue and red, separated from each other like the other contacted plague.

"Good morning everyone! I am Yashiro Isana and I will be your tour guide! Kuroh here is my assistant and Neko is the activity planner" Shiro chirped, unaware of the tension between the two clans.

"We are going to have so much fun together~" Neko clapped her hands.

"First ice-breaking!"Neko cheered.

"Okayy! Me first!"Shiro yelled enthusiastically.

"I am Yashiro Isana! I love to spend my time reading, do research and eat my wife's cooking~" Shiro chirped, ignoring death looks from Kuroh.

"I am Neko and I like to play with Shiro! Eat with Shiro and talk with Shiro! How about you Kuroh?"Neko said gleefully.

" I am KurohYatagomi and I like swordfighting, cooking and keeping those two in check, just in case they do anything stupid" Kuroh glared at the sheepish duo.

"And hear the meaningful quotes of my late Master Ichigen! One of his quotes were….." Kuroh swooned, his face a bright shade of pink.

Everyone in the bus sweatdropped at Kuroh's expression.

"Errr…. Okay Kuroh… Next person please" Shiro said hastily.

A few people squirmed and mumbled among one another when Chitose boldly stood up.

"I'm Yo Chitose and I love clubbing, hanging out with my buddies and listen to girls professing their love for me" Chitose winked.

"What a show off" Yata snorted.

"Says the guy with low sex appeal" he retorted and they could hear chuckling from a certain blue spectacled third in hand.

"What did you say…You..You piece of shit!" Yata sprung and Izumo pulled him forcefully down.

After a few introductions from the rest of Homra and silent mutterings from Eric, Yata swallowed his nervousness and stood up, looking a bit worried.

"I am Yata Misaki and if you call me Misaki like that piece of Monkey shit there," he pointed to a pretend-I-am-not-listening-and-interested Fushmi.

"I will personally skewer your fucking ass. I also love playing video games and eating junk food" Yata slumped in his chair.

The first few blues were pretty boring because their hobbies are mostly reading and working. Probably because the heartless woman looks like she's marking their words like lazers and nodding in approval of everything they said.

"_Probably they are such boring bastards who don't know how to have fun" _Yata thought, yawning and dozed off.

"I am Saruhiko Fushimi and I love working and performing my duties like any dedicated member of scepter 4 will do" Fushimi said monotonously.

_Oh Gawd… So lame..This shit again…._

"I am also fond of video games like Misaki~ and I am Saruhiko not Saru the monkey like he says" he sneered.

_What the hell is he calling me?_

"I hate vegetables because the look like green puke and yeah, I like making Misaki's life hellish and fun at the same time~" Fushimi sent malicious glances at a Yata, who seemed to be squirming uncomfortably at his seat with his fists clenched.

_I swear I am going to kill that monkey shit when I wake up_

So what do you think of this chapter? Review.. Follow.. or whatever. Forgive my grammatical mistakes cuz English isn't our main language here

Please give me ideas for the games!

Seee ya~


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Oh no guys! I have no idea that my last chapter is so short! I thought I already wrote too much but it's too little! So anyways hope this chapter will be okay. Its longer so enjoy! Due to the review, maybe I had been a bit too hasty so I will try to ease the lemons.

Munakata had never felt much more relief when the bus finally came to a halt six hours later because these four hours have been the worst six hours he ever had.

Yashiro had sang every nursery rhyme he had known from his childhood days. Funny enough he said there we the _'in'_ songs in his time which had his audiences gagging at this point.

"I'm serious everyone! My mother says girls love to hear this sort of thing!"

"The girls probably praised him so that he will stop singing" Bando mumbled which had Shohei laughing loudly.

"Girls like guys who knows their place if you know what I mean" Chitose waggled his eyebrows.

"I heard that! Be polite and show some respect!" Kuroh was at Bando's seat in the instant and had already held that guy up by the collar.

"Wait! Kuroh! This is supposed to be friendly camping!" Shiro wailed and tugged on Kuroh's sleeve.

"We are technically not camping yet!" Kuroh clenched his fists in front of Bando.

"Sorry! My friend usually talks without thinking" Shohei tried to be the peacemaker.

"Fuck you Shohei! I'm not afraid of this punk!" Bando said with false confidence but his bottom lip is wavering.

Finally an annoyed Izumo interferes, yelling that he couldn't get some sleep if all of them keep shouting about, which silent a now dejected Bando.

Plus, Suoh barely flickered an eyelid at him when they got on the bus. He simply nodded when Reisi acknowledged him and proceeded to give himself a shutdown when he sat next to Izumo at the back. Not that Reisi cares anyway.

The air in the bus was very tense when each clan member gave wary glances to one another or touched their now empty pockets for their weapons which are now confiscated by Kuroh.

"We are here to make friends with humans, not weapons" Shiro chirped and that had not made things any better especially for Fushimi who has more than five blades in his pockets.

"Why need so many weapons?" Neko asked appalled.

"To kill anyone who gets in my way, especially Strains" Fushimi said sarcastically which made Neko cringe.

"He's creepy"

Things were going to hell when Yata awoke and picked up a fight with a just-now-half-dead-looking Fushimi, who did nothing but goad him to throw the first punch. None of the clansman stepped in. Probably because their auras are frightening or they are just starved for entertainment.

"Fuck you! You dirty piece of monkey shit!" Yata yelled.

"Hmmm…. Is that all you can do Misaki~ I thought you are much better than this" Fushimi sneered inching closer to the fuming red head.

"I'll beat you up so hard that you will never be able to eat again, bastard!" Yata clenched his fists, his body covered with licking red flames.

"Come Misaki~ Beat me"

That put Yata into a berserk mode and he punched Fushimi in the face.

Fushimi let out a maniac laugh and wipped the bloody nose on his sleeve before pushing Yata at he edge of the seat causing Yata to groan when hot sparks of pain seared his back.

"Traitor…" he groaned and tried to sit up, hatred burning in his eyes.

Fushimi let out a frenzied giggle and gripped the vanguard's neck when Awashima restrained him and forcibly pulled him to his place with Akiyama, who looked a bit disapproving.

He merely snorted and returned and slumped himself into his seat, quickly assuming his bored posture.

The rest of the journey was a complete silence.

The view was absolutely breathtaking. Cloudy mountains with its lush greenery, framed by cerulean skies which were darkening due to the evening were the very first things Reisi set his eyes on. The secluded beach with its crystal like sand and rippling waves managed to unknot some tension in his mind and the fresh burst of country like air was a far cry from the air in Shizume city.

The penthouses are situated on the low cliffs which gave a Bali like experience. The place looked calming and absolutely perfect. Reisi guessed that he might just enjoy this after all.

Until he met his roommate.

"I thought that we are allowed to choose our partners?" Reisi asked the cheerful silver king.

"If I let you choose your own roommate, it wouldn't be fun right?" Shiro beamed.

Sometimes he feels like wiping the cheerfulness of his silly looking face.

"So… Roomies eh?" Suoh said in that low husky voice of his.

Reisi suppressed a shiver and nodded absently. Their penthouse was on the middle floor and when Reisi unlocked the door he was shocked that the room was decorated in such a way that it was meant for lovers to converse and mingle. Plush sofas and carpets of the deepest violets adorned the room, and a hanging lamp was just next to the sofa, casting a dim light. The view was facing the ocean and translucent curtains draped loosely on the windows like an embrace.

There was a kitchen, a spacious toilet, a large screen tv, a king sized bed…

Wait…. A KING sized bed? ONE king sized bed?

There must be a mistake. There must be.

"There is no mistake. Most of the rooms are like that" Shiro said gleefully, which nearly sent him to a panic attack.

"There's no need to panic Munakata, I'm sure we will like this just fine. Anyway the colors of this room remind me of you" he whispered hotly against his neck.

"Suoh…" Reisi couldn't help but moan. The decors of this room must have probed him to feel this way or maybe it's the tingle in his neck where Mikoto had breathe on it earlier or how low and seductive Mikoto had suddenly sounded.

"Suoh..stop.." Reisi is at lost for words when MIkoto spins him around and crashes his chapped lips against his cool ones. Mikoto pressed their lips harder, wrapped his strong arms around Reisi's thin frame crushing their bodies into his warm embrace.

Reisi had always enjoyed his warmth. Even just by standing next to him, he could feel Mikoto's fire.

Mikoto sucked on Reisi's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Reisi pulled back a little for a while and stood limply in his arms.

"Munakata, do you want me to stop?" he said lowly, disappointment lacing his tone.

Pushing away all his common sense, Reisi wrapped his arms into his soft red hair and parted his mouth, allowing Mikoto to take full control. Their tongues twined like lost lovers and Reisi let Mikoto lick every contour of his walls, all the while closing his eyes.

Mikoto pulled Reisi to a nearby couch and broke the kiss. Strings of saliva parted when they released and Reisi panted, his face flushed and his expression needy.

Mikoto let out a low groan and latched his lips on Reisi's unblemished, creamy neck. Sucking just hard enough to cause a dark purple to contrast against his pale skin.

"Suoh…Ack…Hhh" Reisi arched his neck for Mikoto to ravish.

"Look at you Munakata.. So needy" Mikoto pulled Reisi's collar slowly and kissed his collarbone, peeling off the shirt and laying gentle kisses on each part of his skin before throwing the shirt onto the floor. He traced his hand up his navel and into the pink, dusty nipples that ached for his touch.

"Su..ooh…. Ahh.. Mmhh" he tried to muffle his moans.

"I want to hear your erotic moans when I touch you Munakata, I want to hear you scream my name when I touch you down here." He whispered and flicked his tongue over a pert nipple, tracing a hand down Reisi's pants and pulled it off, leaving the boxers on. He then hook a finger into his pants and dragged the cotton material down, sucking on his nipple before grazing his teeth on it, which made Reisi scream in pleasure.

"Suo…h… Ahhh… Ackk… Suo..hhh" he gasped, shivering from Mikoto's touch.

"Use my name Munakata" Mikoto pressed his hand on the already hard member.

"M-M-Mikoto… Ahhh…Mikoto… " Reisi moaned.

Suoh was already starting to get hard but Reisi's needs come first.

Leaning down, he touched his nose on Reisi's member and rubbed it causing Reisi to moan more. Reisi's moans were music to his ears and he wanted to take him there right now.

Going slower is much better

He sucked on the clothed member, sliding his hands up and down with slow strokes.

"M-Mikoto… please…" Reisi gasped.

"Please what?" Mikoto licked the already wet front.

"Arghh.." Reisi felt a little ashamed of himself.

Should he stop right now or surrender?

Hehe sorry guys, if you want Reisi to stop review, if you want to continue comment or add this to your favorites! Till the next chapter.. See ya. oh before that if you guys prefer more shounen ai than yaoi. I am afraid I cant change what I wrote.


End file.
